Sick Kiddo
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: One of Nick and Jackie's kids get sick! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Sick Kiddo

"Mama." Jackie heard in the early morning hours.

Jackie bolted out of bed.

She found Hundley in her room, sobbing with vomit all down the front of her shirt and all over her sheets.

"Oh sweet girl, you got sick."

"Yeah." Hundley agreed with a wail.

"It's alright sweetheart." Jackie told her as she got her out of her pajamas.

After she had changed her pajamas Jackie carried her into the master bedroom so she could take her temperature.

She didn't feel hot but Jackie wanted to be sure.

"Beep song?" Hundley asked weakly after Jackie had gotten the thermometer.

"Wait for the beep, beep beep, wait for the beep, beep beep." Jackie sang.

She knew then that Hundley truly did not feel good because instead of dancing and singing along Hundley just sat listless in Jackie's lap.

"Well you don't have a fever kiddo, that's good." Jackie told her as she glanced at the thermometer.

"Does your head and tummy hurt?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, my tummy hurts mama." "I'm sorry sweetheart. Do you want mommy to get you something to eat or drink?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Ok." Jackie said.

Jackie glanced at the clock on her nightstand 6:06, she better call Chelsea to see if she can sub for her today because she obviously would not be going to work.

She grabbed her phone and with Hundley still sitting on her lap she called Chelsea.

"Hello?" Chelsea asked groggily on the third ring.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry for the late notice, but can you sub for me today? Hundley is sick."

"Sure." Chelsea answered with a yawn.

"Thanks so much! Everything is good to go in my Wednesday basket on my back table. Oh and you have an assembly at 9 in the morning so you won't have math, and you have no recess duty today and you have library this afternoon so it actually should be a really easy day for you."

"Ok, I hope Hundley feels better." Chelsea said.

"Thanks, and thanks so much for doing this, if you have any questions I'll have my phone with me all day."

"Ok." Chelsea responded. With that the phone call ended.

"Ok sweetheart, you stay in here and mommy's going to go change your sheets."

Jackie went back into the child's room and stripped her sheets, took them to the washer and then put new sheets on Hundley's bed.

She then carried the child back into her room, she figured Hundley would be more comfortable in her own room.

She tucked Hundley back into bed.

Jackie sat on the end of Hundley's bed until the child fell back asleep.

Since Hundley was asleep she went downstairs and made coffee.

She was reading the paper when Hundley called for her again.

Jackie raced back up the stairs.

"Mama me gonna frow up gin." The child told her.

Jackie got the garbage can in front of her just in time.

"Me not like to frow up." Hundley whined when she was finished vomiting.

"I know honey, mommy's so sorry." Jackie told her soothingly.

She sat down on the bed next to her and Hundley immediately crawled into her lap. Jackie kissed the top of her head. Jackie was a germaphobe to the extreme except when it came to her children, when they were sick all of Jackie's fears of getting sick herself vanished and all she cared about was doing whatever she could to make her child feel better.

Jackie glanced at the clock again, it was almost 7:30. She again picked up her cell phone, this time she called the school secretary Sarah Caldwell.

"Sarah, this is Jackie, I'm not going to be there today, Hundley is sick, Chelsea is subbing for me."

"Yep, Chelsea is already here." Sarah told her.

"Ok good, and also Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna are not going to be there today, I didn't want to make Hundley get out of bed and leave the house so I could take the others to school, and I didn't want to make my parents watch Hundley because my dad shouldn't be around germs." Jackie explained.

"Alright, I hope sweet Hundley feels better."

"Thank you, I'll hopefully be back tomorrow, she doesn't have a fever or anything so I'm hoping it's just a twenty-four hour bug."

"Ok, I sure hope the little sweetie pie is as good as new tomorrow."

"Thank you, so do I." Jackie said and then she hung up

. Nick came home awhile later.

"Hi guys, why didn't you go to school today?" He asked Jasmine who sat on the floor coloring.

"Hundley is sick. She threw up." Jasmine answered.

Nick then walked up to Hundley's room.

"Hi." Jackie whispered, who had just gone in Hundley's room to check on Hundley.

Hundley was still sleeping so Jackie and Nick left her room.

"She ok?" Nick asked.

"I think she just has a stomach bug, she doesn't have a fever and she says the only thing that hurts is her tummy, but she's thrown up twice now."

"Poor kiddo." Nick replied.

"I know, I hate it when they are sick." Jackie said as she went into the bathroom to wash her hands, she wanted to get things as clean as possible so the other kids wouldn't get sick.

Jackie then poured the kids cereal for breakfast, they had been waiting patiently.

When Hundley woke up Jackie tried to get her to eat a couple bites of soup but she wouldn't, nor did she want any of the soda Jackie offered her.

When lunch rolled around Nick went and got Hundley a milk shake, just so she'd have something in her little stomach.

He bought all the kids one for a treat.

When he got home with them the kids drank every last drop of it but Hundley wouldn't touch it, she just didn't want it anything to eat or drink.

"Sweetheart, will you just take a couple drinks for mommy?" Jackie asked her.

"No mama." She said as she shook her head.

"How about just one drink?" Jackie coaxed.

Hundley didn't have the strength to argue so she took one drink.

Jackie smiled, she figured now she'd drink more now that she had tried it but she took her one drink and then pushed it away.

Hundley slept off and on the rest of the day, she didn't throw up anymore but she didn't eat or drink anything either.

That night Jackie slept on Hundley's floor so she could keep an eye on her.

"Mama?" Hundley told her in the middle of the night.

Jackie's eyes flew open.

She found Hundley peering at her from over the bed with a sweet little grin on her face.

"Hi sweetheart, does your tummy feel better?"

"Yeah." The little girl replied happily.

"Good, I'm so glad sweetie, can mommy take your temperature again?"

"Beep song?"

"You bet."

Jackie got up and sat on Hundley's bed.

She put the little girl on her lap and took one arm out of her nightgown so she could take her temperature.

This time when Jackie sang the beep song Hundley danced around like she normally did.

"You have to hold still you goofy girl." Jackie told her with a laugh.

Hundley still didn't have a fever much to Jackie's relief.

"Mama, me hungry."

"You are? That's good, do you want some of your milkshake that daddy bought you, it's still in the fridge?"

"Yeah." Hundley said happily.

Jackie went down and got the milkshake and then brought it up to her.

"Little sips kiddo, you don't want to upset your tummy again."

Hundley drank all of her milkshake slowly before she fell back asleep.

The next morning she was back to her happy and active little self, and nobody was happier about that then Jackie!

The End!


End file.
